Le Pacte de Paix
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Comment s'est passé le pacte qui a unie Jessica et Lucius ? Qu'est-ce que Mihaela, la mère de Jessica, à-t-elle ressentie ?


**Voici un long OS sur le roman "Comment se débarrasser d'un vampire amoureux" de Beth Fantaskey. On retourne presque 20 ans en arrière du premier tome, et on découvre comment se déroule le pacte qui à unit Jessica et Lucius. Le OS est entièrement du point de vue de Mihaela, la mère de Jessica. Merci à Sniff Freakin' Black pour la correction. Bonne lecture !**

**_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Beth Fantaskey._  
**

**Pov Mihaela.**

Sighisoara, Roumanie.

1991.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon choix.

C'était au moins la millième fois que je me posais cette question. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon choix. Quand j'en parlais à Ladislau, il me répondait d'une voix neutre :

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon choix pour Antanasia, mais c'est le bon choix pour les Dragomir. Et pour les Vladescu.

Je le savais très bien. Mais ne devrais-je pas faire passer Antanasia avant tout autre chose ? J'aimais Ladislau, je ne l'aurais pas épousé sinon mais parfois son manque de sensibilité m'irritait grandement. C'était de notre fille que nous parlions et il avait l'air de s'en moquer.

Je secouai la tête avec agacement et me regardai dans le miroir. J'étais prête, bien que la cérémonie n'aurait pas lieu avant deux heures. Ladislau était en train de tout préparer avec Valeriu Vladescu. Savoir mon époux seul avec cet homme me rendait nerveuse au-delà de l'impensable. Mais Ladislau était un vampire accomplit et fort. Il saurait se défendre contre Valeriu. Normalement, aucun incident de ce genre ne devrait avoir lieu. C'était dans le but de la paix que nos deux familles allaient fiancer nos enfants, je doute que les Vladescu soit suffisamment stupides pour tout renverser.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer et je me dirigeai vers son berceau. Elle aurait pu avoir sa chambre à elle, mais je voulais la garder près de moi pour le moment. Elle était trop petite pour que je la laisse. Ma petite Antanasia. Je regardai dans le fond de ses yeux noirs reflétant l'innocence absolue. Elle me sourit et tendit ses petites menottes pour toucher mon visage.

Je caressai tendrement sa minuscule main tandis qu'elle s'amusait à attraper mes cheveux. Elle était si belle, ma fille. Ladislau disait qu'elle était bien plus que belle. Il disait qu'elle portait le bonheur en elle et que cela la rendait lumineuse.

Je la berçai pour qu'elle se rendorme. Autant qu'elle profite de ses dernières heures en tant que petite fille « libre » à son activité préféré. Elle n'était âgée que de 7 mois que ses responsabilités commençaient déjà. Elles avaient commencé à sa naissance, dès l'instant même où elle avait vu le jour. La princesse Dragomir. L'unique héritière.

Elle se rendormit en mâchouillant la manche de son body. Je souris en la regardant, complètement abandonnée au sommeil. Je la teins serrée contre moi encore quelques instants avant de la remettre doucement dans le berceau. Et puis je la regardai. Pendant longtemps.

Pouvais-je vraiment lier mon bébé innocent à un Vladescu ?

Ils étaient vicieux, tout comme les Dragomir. Mais Antanasia était une Dragomir. Elle n'avait donc rien à craindre. Mais si je la fiançais à l'héritier des Vladescu, ce Lucius, elle serait constamment en danger. Et je lui aurais dicté sa vie. Tout ce que j'avais en horreur.

Ma mère, Gabriela Dragomir, avait toujours essayé de contrôler le moindre de mes choix. Elle avait essayé de changer ma personnalité, la jugeant trop « humaine » et trop « normale » pour une Princesse héritière. Et quand j'avais pris la décision d'épouser Ladislau Dragomir, un cousin éloigné d'une branche que la famille avait renié, elle avait tout fait pour nous monter l'un contre l'autre, pour changer notre amour en haine. Elle voulait que j'épouse Radu Dragomir, mon cousin au deuxième degré. J'avais refusé, ce qui àvait eu le don de me mettre à dos ma propre mère.

Mais j'avais fini par lui prendre le trône. Elle était morte quelques temps après, se jugeant vieille et inutile alors qu'elle avait gardé la beauté de ses vingt ans et que même si j'étais la Princesse reignante, la famille avait tendance à lui obéir plus qu'à moi.

Sa mort m'avait soulagée. Je n'avais pas honte d'être contente de la mort de ma mère. Elle m'avait privée d'une enfance normale et avait chercher à contrôler toute mon existence. Et je m'étais juré que si un jour j'avais une fille, jamais je ne ferais ce que ma mère m'a fait. Jamais je ne contrôlerais sa vie.

Or, c'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Elle ne savait même pas encore parler et marcher que j'allais la fiancer au fils de la famille rivale. J'étais encore pire que ma mère. Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de grandir que je la mariais. J'étais la pire des mères du monde.

Il n'est pas trop tard. Tu peux encore lui épargner ce destin.

Mais alors à quel destin la condamnerais-je ? Si maintenant j'avais le malheur d'annuler les fiançailles, les Vladescu seraient furieux et la guerre reprendrait de plus belle, semant mort et chaos sur son passage. J'avais passé ma vie entre les bains de sang et les murs de notre château. Je ne voulais pas infliger cela à Antanasia.

Mais cela revenait à la forcer à se marier.

Je soupirais de frustration. Je l'avoue, j'étais désespérée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'avenir d'Antanasia. Que pouvais-je faire ? Les seuls possibilités que j'avais n'était pas mieux l'une que l'autre. Il n'y avais aucune troisième solution. Je ne pouvais pas…

- Miahela ?

Je sursautais à la voix de ma soeur. Ileana, de neuf ans mon aînée, se tenait sur le seuil. Nos parents disaient qu'on se ressemblait beaucoup, mes sœurs et moi. Normalement, c'était à Ileana de prendre le trône, vue qu'elle était l'aînée mais elle et son mari n'ont pas encore eu d'enfant. Ladislau et moi, si. La famille nous avait donc donné le trône plutôt qu'à Ileana et Alexandru.

Mais cela ne dérangeait pas ma soeur. Le pouvoir ne l'attirait pas spécialement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que les gens qu'elle aime soient heureux et en bonne santé. Rien d'autre ne contait pour elle. En revanche, Celestina, ma cadette, elle, était profondément jalouse de mon pouvoir. Elle le désirait tellement, si ardemment. Je lui aurais laissé volontiers, cela ne m'aurait pas obligé à condamner ma fille à un destin si cruel. Mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas d'enfant. Elle s'était mariée récemment à Radu Dragomir, mon ancien promis. Si ma mère n'avait pas réussi à me contrôler, pas plus qu'Ileana, elle avait réussi avec Celestina avant de mourir.

Je ne me sentais pas proche de mes sœurs. Ileana était tellement réservée que j'avais souvent l'impression de la connaître à peine. Celestina et moi, nous nous étions détestées et ce n'est pas l'âge adulte qui allait y changer quelque chose. Mon père était mort quand j'étais toute petite et ma mère était détestable. La seule personne de ma famille dont je me sentais vraiment proche, c'était mon demi-frère, Dorian. Ma mère le haïssait. Il était la preuve que mon père l'avait trompé, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'avouer. Comment Bogdan Dragomir aurait-il pu la trahir ? J'avais souvent failli lui dire que, avec son caractère, cela m'étonnait qu'il l'ait seulement épousé. C'était peut-être un mariage forcé, comme ce qui attendait mon bébé. Je secouai la tête. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour connaître mon père ! Ileana l'avait connu, elle. Quand elle parlait de lui, elle pleurait toujours. Elle ne cessait de dire que je tenais de lui. Que j'étais son « portrait craché » pour reprendre cette expression Américaine assez dégoûtante à mon avis. Si il était infidèle à sa femme, il avait toujours eu grand cœur.

- Qui y'a-t-il, Ileana ? Demandais-je d'un ton sec.

J'étais agacée. Pas à cause de ma soeur mais à cause de mon mode de vie. Du mode de vie dans lequel j'entraînais ma fille, ma petite Antanasia.

Ileana entra et me sourit de cet air si tendre que elle seule pouvait prendre.

- Tu sais, ces humains qui font des recherches sur les vampires ? Ils voudraient te voir, si tu es d'accord.

Ah, oui. Dara et Ned Packwood était venus des Etats-Unis pour faire des recherches sur les vampires. Ils avaient entendu parler des deux drôles de familles qui vivaient à Sighisoara et s'était empressés de venir nous poser des questions. Les Vladescu les avaient mis dehors. Ladislau voulait le faire aussi, mais je l'avais convaincu de les héberger quelques temps. Il y a deux semaines, leur présence m'amusait, m'apportait du renouveau dans mon train-train quotidien de fête et de combats. Aujourd'hui, je les aurais bien renvoyés mais quelle image garderaient-ils des vampires si je les mettais à la porte après les avoir si chaleureusement accueillis ? J'avais un peu de mal à savoir comment l'esprit humain fonctionnait.

J'hochai la tête, me dirigeai vers Antanasia et la pris doucement dans mes bras. Je ne la laissais jamais seule. Ladislau disait que j'en faisais trop, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je voulais être toujours là pour la protéger, quel que ce soit le danger.

Je quittai la chambre en compagnie d'Ileana qui regardait Antanasia d'un air tendre, remarquant certainement un lien de parenté entre elle et Père. Tout cela lui donnait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle aimait Père. « C'était un homme merveilleux », disait-elle toujours. Il avait été tué par Erus Vladescu, l'ancien Prince de la Roumanie. Le père de Valeriu, des ses trois autres fils : Téodor, Vasile et Claudiu. Ma mère avait tué son épouse, Vitoria Vladescu et il avait pris sa revanche contre mon père. Cela avait affecté ma mère au début, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'il al'avait trompée avec une humaine, d'où la présence de Dorian. Alors, elle s'était mise à haïr mon père. On ne trompe pas Gabriela Dragomir.

Je trouvai le couple d'humains assis dans le petit salon de l'aile Est, où se situait nos appartements, à Ladislau et moi. Ils buvaiten du thé, l'air méfiant, regardant autour d'eux, s'attendant certainement à voir des gardes jaillir de derrière des grands rideaux de velours pour les attraper et les mettre dehors. Ou pire, les tuer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il y avait bien des gardes mais jamais ils ne les verraient. Les vampires étaient bien plus discrets que cela.

En me voyant, Dara Packwood sourit timidement. Elle avait toujours du mal à se dire que j'étais un vampire, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Pourtant, j'en étais un. Mes crocs pouvaient le prouver. Ileana s'éloigna, retournant vaquer à ses occupations tandis que je m'asseyais en face des humains, mon bébé sur les genoux, bien réveillé, gazouillant des mots incompréhensibles.

Les Packwood paraissaient mal à l'aise, ne sachant visiblement pas par où commencer. Je leurs souris pour les encourager. Ma fille s'agitait et je la serrai contre moi et lui embrassai le front. Mais cela ne la calmait pas. Je sentaus qu'elle avait besoin de bouger alors je la posai sur le canapé, où elle se mit à trotter à quatre pattes, à écraser les coussins de ses petits poings. Et à rire. Rire comme une petite folle. Je souris à cette scène.

- Elle est adorable, murmura soudainement Dara Packwood en observant ma fille se déchaîner contre les coussins marrons avec tendresse. C'est fou ce que les enfants ont besoin de ce dépenser, déjà à cet âge-là !

- En effet, approuvai-je d'une voix douce. Mais je doute que vous m'ayez demandée pour parler d'enfants. Que voulez-vous, humains ?

Ils tressaillirent, ensemble, en même temps. Je leur avais fait peur. Tan tpis. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'encombrer d'humains et de leurs petites recherches, ainsi que leurs discussion inutiles. Je levai les yeux vers l'horloge familiale, qui était dans ce salon depuis des siècles. 19 h 36. Dans une heure, ma fille allait être fiancée à Lucius Vladescu. Liée à jamais à cette maudite famille, permettant enfin la paix entre nos deux clans. Mais je devais encore la préparer. Alors qu'ils se dépêchent !

Ned s'agita sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

- En fait, Votre Majesté… Nous voulions premièrement vous remercier pour votre hospitalité. Votre aide à beaucoup aidé les recherches de ma femme (Celle-ci secoua vivement la tête pour souligner les propos de son mari) et grâce à vous, nous avons découvert des choses qu'on ne croyait pas possible. Nous ne savons comment vous montrer notre gratitude.

Je soupirai. Quelle perte de temps !

- Je suis contente de vous avoir aidés, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour les remerciements, fis-je d'un ton agacé.

- La cérémonie, oui, nous savons, dit Dara d'une voix remplie d'espoir. C'est à propos de ça que nous voulions vous voir.

Je fronçai les sourcils. En quoi la cérémonie les concernait ? Je n'eu qu'à réfléchir quelques secondes pour voir où elle venait en venir. Ils voudraient y assister.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi, comme une vague, m'engloutir. J'aurais dû laisser Ladislau les mettre dehors. J'aurais dû le faire moi-même. Mais je m'étais laissée aveugler par mon côté « humain », une fois de plus ! Tout ce que voulait ces humains, c'était faire des expériences sur nous, décortiquer notre vie puis la taper sur un stupide ordinateur. Ils voulaient assister aux fiançailles de ma fille comme on assistait à une exposition d'œuvre d'art.

J'allais me lever, furieuse, et les mettre dehors, faisait fi de toute politesse. Puis je vis les yeux de Dara. Elle observait Antanasia avec amour. Au début, cela ne fit que redoubler ma colère, puis je me laissai attendrir. Comment une femme avec un regard aussi doux pouvait-elle faire parti de ces fous de laboratoires ?

J'avais envie de rire. Rire de mon comportement. J'ai été à deux doigts de les mettre dehors comme des chiens, comme l'aurait fait ces barbares de Vladescu. Je n'avais passé que peu de temps en leurs compagnie et ils déteignaient déjà sur moi. Si j'avais cédé à ma pulsion, ils auraient certainement dit que je me comportais enfin en vampire au lieu de jouer les petites humaines. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent.

Si les Packwood voulait assister à la cérémonie, soit. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait me faire ? Je ne les verrais même pas de toute manière, avec tout le monde qu'il y'aura. Toute la famille des Dragomir. Toute la famille des Vladescu. Réunis dans une grotte en plein milieu des Carpates. Nous serions aux moins des centaines.

- Si cela vous fait plaisir, déclarais-je, la voix sans émotion en me levant pour prendre Antanasia dans mes bras, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement mécontent. Elle avait encore envie de jouer avec les beaux coussins mais il fallait que je la prépare pour la cérémonie.

Je quittai les Packwood en leur mentionnant de s'habiller, que ça allait bientôt être l'heure et je retournai dans ma chambre, demandant aux servantes de m'amener une des robes d'Antanasia, la plus belle de toute.

Mes doutes étaient toujours là. Mais j'avais pris ma décision. Mieux valait qu'elle soit mariée à notre ennemi plutôt qu'elle risque la mort à chaque seconde de sa vie. Cette union ne commencera que quand elle aura dix-huit ans. Elle aura une enfance tranquille, ce que je n'ai jamais eu. Elle pourrait jouer dans les jardins et dans les terrasses sans avoir peur de se faire tuer par un soldat Vladescu, masqué par l'ombre de la forêt. Je la voyais déjà gambader dans la cour, sous le soleil brûlant de la Roumanie en riant, ses boucles brunes brillant derrière elle. Et je sus que je prenais la bonne décision.

L'une des servantes m'emmena une robe pour Antanasia. Je l'examinais attentivement. C'était une minuscule petite robe de bébé couleur pourpre, en soie, très légère avec cette chaleur qui emplissait le château. Elle était parfaite. Je remerciais la servante qui partit chercher les petites chaussures noires que j'avais demandé ainsi que les barrettes. Pendant ce temps, je pris un peigne et coiffai les petites boucles de ma fille tandis que celle-ci jouait avec une des ces centaines de peluches, sa préféré, un panda avec une oreille arrachée. La servante lui enfila les petites chaussures et je lui mis les petites barrettes, empêchant ainsi que ses cheveux ne lui tombent devant les yeux. Pour un si jeune bébé, elle avait déjà beaucoup de cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, il était 20 h 21. Il me restait encore quarante minutes. Ladislau ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer et nous allions nous mettre en routes, la Mercedes nous attendait déjà dehors. J'aurais préféré y aller à cheval, mais ce n'était pas pratique pour Antanasia.

Cette dernière, que je tenais serrée contre mon cœur, tourna soudainement la tête vers moi. Elle me scruta de ses grands yeux curieux, et j'aurais pu affirmer voir une question dans ses prunelles noires.

Que se passe-t-il, maman ? Pourquoi je porte tous ces vêtements ridicules ?

Je ris seule. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle pensait cela. Peut-être le pensait-elle vraiment. Les vampires avaient la capacité de lires les pensées des autres mais je n'avais pas encore développé ce pouvoir. Ladislau, si. Parfois, il répondait à mes questions mentales sans se rendre compte que je n'avais pas parlé à voix haute. Est-ce que ce pouvoir commençait à s'éveiller en moi ?

Ladislau rentra enfin, l'air fatigué. Je me dirigeai vers lui et l'embrassai.

- Vous êtes prêtes ? Me demanda-t-il en me caressant la joue d'une main tout en effleurant les cheveux d'Antanasia. Il allait les ébouriffer, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit qu'ils étaient coiffés. Je lui souris avec tendresse.

- Oui, nous sommes prêtes. Laisse-moi juste prendre un châle pour Antanasia.

Je lui mis le bébé entre les mains et alla ichercher un petit châle noir en cachemire pour notre fille. Il faisait vraiment froid dans les montagnes des Carpates, surtout la nuit. En plus, nous étions en plein hiver. Je me demande comment les bougies vont rester allumées avec tout le vent qu'il y dehors. Nous, les vampires, étions insensible au froid. Mais Antanasia ne serait un vampire que quand un homme la mordrait. Que quand Lucius Vladescu la mordrait. Je grimaçai à cette idée mais ne poussait pas mes réflexions plus loin.

En retournant dans la chambre, je vis Ladislau tenir Antanasia dans les airs et la secouer affectueusement en lui parlant. Elle riait et agitait les bras, ayant certainement l'impression de voler. L'amour que je vis dans les yeux de mon époux quand il regardait Antanasia me fit regretter mes mauvaises pensées de tout à l'heure et je culpabilisai aussitôt. Ladislau était le meilleur père au monde. Il avait juste compris plus vite que moi que fiançer Antanasia à Lucius étais mieux que de la condamner à une vie de guerre et de mort.

Ladislau remit Antanasia contre lui et me sourit. Bien sûr, il avait entendu mes pensées.

- Tu es une mère, Mia. Il est normal que tu aies du mal à envisager cette option pour Antanasia. Mais c'est ce qu'il y'a de mieux pour elle.

J'hochai la tête, souriant face au surnom affectueux. Il était le seul à m'appeler Mia. Il s'approcha vers moi et m'embrassa pleinement, avec amour et tendresse. Je lui rendis son baiser, me réjouissant d'avoir un mari aussi fantastique. Que ferais-je sans lui ?

Quand enfin je me détachai de lui, Antanasia poussait des petits cris mécontents. Elle voulait que son Papa la soulève dans les airs encore. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec maman ? J'étais sûre que c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Je souris béatement tandis que nous quittions le château en compagnie d'Ileana, Dorian et Celestina. Tout le monde était déjà sur place. En chemin, je prévins Ladislau de la présence des Packwood. Il secoua la tête en marmonnant que cela n'allait pas plaire aux Vladescu. Je lui répondit que je m'en fichais et lui offrit un grand sourire charmeur.

Ladislau serrait Antanasia contre lui pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid tandis que nous étions dans la cour. Une tempête de neige avait frappé la ville la veille et à chaque pas, des traces se formaient dans l'épaisse couche de glace. Antanasia tendait ses mains vers la neige, voulant jouer mais son père la tenait fermement, ne voulant pas qu'elle ait froid aux mains. Je secouais la tête. Les bébés ne pensaient qu'à jouer. Ils découvraient le monde et touchait tout ce qui leur tombait dans la main.

Nous atteingnâmes enfin la Mercedes. Le chauffeur nous ouvrit la porte et Ladislau me fit signe d'entrer en première, suivit de Dorian et enfin, de lui et d'Antanasia. Ileana et Celestina prenaient la Porsche rouge derrière nous, les Packwood avec elles. Le chauffeur referma la portière, se mit au volant, alluma le chauffage et se mit en route.

J'essayaisvainement de ne pas angoisser mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. J'avais de nouveaux cette étrange sensation qui nous tord le ventre. Je regardai Antanasia et Ladislau. Ma fille était incroyablement détendue. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle était beaucoup trop petite pour comprendre. Elle voulait jouer, comme toujours. Elle essayait d'attraper les oreilles de Dorian, ce qui fit rire celui-ci.

Mon époux, lui, avait l'air assez tendu. Méfiant. Il regardait par la fenêtre d'un air sombre. Cela ne lui plaisait pas d'unir son unique fille à un fils Vladescu. Je lui effleurais l'épaule. Il se retourna et me sourit mais c'était un sourire triste. Nous ressentoins tous les deux la même chose.

Il me mit Antanasia dans les bras, qui geignit, mécontente. Elle en avait assez de passer de bras en bras, comme une poupée. Je ris à ces pensées. Elle avait déjà son petit caractère. Elle allait être un sacré numéro, je le sentais. Ladislau était à nouveau plongé dans ses pensés. Dorian se pencha vers moi et me dit :

- Tu vas bien, Mihaela ?

Je regardai ses yeux inquiets et lui souris.

- Disons que ça pourrait être pire, marmonnai-je. Ce n'est pas facile de se dire que sa fille va être liée à jamais à un Vladescu.

- Non, je m'en doute, acquiesça-t-il d'un air triste en regardant Antanasia qui s'était mise à sucer son pouce d'un air distrait. Elle regardait le vide, rien de précis. Perdue dans ses pensées de bébé. Tout comme son père. Je souris à cette coïncidence.

- Mais c'est ce qu'il y'a de mieux pour elle, dis-je à Dorian.

Il hocha la tête, et caressa la joue d'Antanasia. Elle le regarda un instant, puis replongea dans ses pensées ce qui fit rire Dorian.

- Elle à un comportement tellement drôle !

J'hochai la tête et embrassai les cheveux de ma fille. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être comme mon mari et ma fille. Ils avaient le don de vider leurs esprits d'un coup, le don de ne penser à plus rien, ce qu'ils faisaient exactement en ce moment même, en même temps. Moi, de mon côté, je ruminais. Comment serait ce Lucius ? Pour l'instant, c'était un bébé, âgé de seulement cinq mois de plus qu'Antanasia. Il avait tout juste un an. Je songeai une seconde que lui aussi était un enfant à qui on imposait un destin qu'il ne voudrait pas forcément.

Après dix minutes de voiture, nous arrivâmes enfin à la grotte. Elle était très profonde, comme cela, le vent ne pourrait pas atteindre l'intérieur et éteindre les bougies. Le chauffeur nous ouvrit et je sortis dans le vent qui faisait voleter les flocons de neiges. Ladislau et Dorian sortirent juste après moi et nous fûmes vite rejoints par les Packwood et mes sœurs. Nous regardions tous dans la direction du lac. La route qui le longeait était remplie de neige et on voyait la voiture noire qui se dirigeait droit sur nous. Les Vladescu.

Ladislau vint se placer devant moi. Malgré le fait qu'il ai passé la journée avec Valeriu, le Prince régnant et qu'il savait que nous serions bientôt intimement liés à eux, il n'avait pas encore confiance en eux. Pas plus que moi. Je serrais Antanasia qui essayait d'attraper les flocons de neiges avec ses petites menottes.

La voiture s'arrêta. Valeriu Vladescu en sortit le premier. Je ne l'avais vu que deux fois et à chaque fois, sa carrure m'avait impressionné. Ladislau était muscléemais avait l'air ridicule face à Valeriu. Il était tellement costaud qui emplissait l'espace à lui seul. Ses yeux noirs nous scrutaient, la lueur d'amusent et d'arrogance constamment allumé dans ses yeux. Il avait laissé ses longs cheveux noirs à l'air libre pour l'occasion.

Sa femme, Reveka Vladescu, sortit à son tour. C'était une femme magnifique à l'air sévère. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs étrangement lisses pour une Roumaine. Puis je me souvint qu'elle ne l'était qu'à moitié. Son père était Russe. Elle faisait partie d'une branche rejetée de la famille des Vladescu, à l'instar de Ladislau. Ses yeux noisettes nous jaugeait, méfiante et elle serrait un petit être contre elle.

Je n'avais jamais vu Lucius Vladescu. Et maintenant que je voyais son visage, j'avais l'impression de voir celui de Valeriu avec les joues joufflues de bébé. Il avait les mêmes yeux noirs profond que son père, les mêmes cheveux lisses et longs. Il était beaucoup plus calme qu'Antanasia. Cette dernière faisait tout pour attraper les flocons de neiges et les manger. Lucius, lui, restait sagement contre l'épaule de sa mère, tournant la tête de temps à autre pour regarder le monde autour de lui.

Valeriu finit par s'approcher pour serrer la main de Ladislau avec raideur, ce que mon mari lui rendit bien.

- Alors voilà, Ladislau, il est temps d'unir nos enfants.

- En effet. Ne tardons pas.

Le ton de mon époux était tranchant, retissant.

Valeriu s'approcha de moi et me sourit. Je ne fis que serrer davantage Antanasia contre moi. Je n'avais pas peur, du moins pas pour moi. Et jamais je ne montrerais ma peur à Valeriu. Lui comme moi étions les vrais héritiers directs des Dragomir et Vladescu. Il le savait aussi bien que moi et il me testait avec son regard pénétrant et son aura sombre. Nous nous défiâmes du regard pendant quelques temps puis il sourit et s'empara de ma main pour la baiser.

- Ravi de vous revoir, Miahela.

- Le plaisir est partagé, Valeriu.

Mensonge. Mais mieux valait taire la vérité. Il me sourit, mais ses yeux montraient qu'il ne s'était pas laissé trompér. Reveka le suivit, ne me jetant pas un regard, tenant son fils dans ses bras, qui, lui, me fixait. Et me sourit avant d'agiter le poing dans ma direction.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ce jeune Lucius était un petit bébé innocent. Il voulait jouer, tout comme Antanasia. Ce qui se passa itautour d'eux n'était pas de leur faute.

J'entrai à mon tour. Deux berceaux avaient été installés en plein milieu d'un cercle de bougies. Valeriu et Ladislau se tenaient déjà au dessus, un couteau à la main chacun. Je frémis. C'était la partie que je redoutais le plus dans la cérémonie. Nous devions prendre un peu de sang des bébés et les faire boire à tout le monde, à toute la famille entière. Pour que nous ayons tous du sang Dragomir et Vladescu dans les veines. Mais je répugnais à blesser ma fille tout en sachant que c'était inévitable.

Reveka déposa son fils dans le berceau et rejoignit son mari. Lucius ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il cherchait juste sa mère des yeux. A mon tour, je déposais Antanasia dans le berceau puis rejoignis Ladislau au-dessus des bébés. Ma fille, elle, faisait très attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle scruta ses parents et ses deux inconnus au-dessus d'elle, son futur fiancé et la foule sous elle pour finir sur les bougies, ce qu'elle jugea apparemment le plus intéressant de tout et elle essaya de toucher la flamme du bout des doigts mais nous avions placé les bougies à une distance prudente des bébés.

Ladislau me donnait le couteau et il s'écarta, ainsi que Reveka. C'était aux vrais héritiers de faire la cérémonie, c'est-à-dire à Valeriu et moi.

Ce dernier me sourit avec arrogance puis il commença :

- Chers Vladescu, chers Dragomir, chers invités. Nous sommes réunis en ce lieu pour unir la princesse Antanasia Elizabetta Dragomir, héritière directe de la Reine Ana Dragomir, et le prince Lucius Valeriu Vladescu, héritier directe du Roi Vladimir Vladescu.

C'était à moi de prendre la parole.

- Après des millénaires de guerres et de combats, nos familles rivales vont enfin trouver la paix grâce à nos enfants, aux héritiers des premiers Dragomir et Vladescu. Je vais demander à chaque personne présente ici de signer le pacte de la paix.

Reveka prit la feuille posée devant nous et signa, la passa à Ladislau, à Valeriu et à moi, puis je la passai à Dorian, qui était à ma droite qui fit passer le pacte à toutes les personnes dans cette pièce.

Valeriu continua la cérémonie.

- Ce pacte implique que la princesse Dragomir devra épouser le prince Vladescu quand elle aura atteint l'âge légal, c'est-à-dire dix-huit ans et inclu une trêve entre nos deux familles. Maintenant, nous allons mêler les sangs de nos deux familles par celui des deux enfants si présent.

Je pris une grande inspiration et pris le poignet de ma fille. Ne pas penser à ce que je faisais. Ne pas y penser, surtout. Sinon, je serais incapable de le faire. Je serrai le couteau fort dans ma paume et entaillai rapidement la menotte de mon bébé. Je crus m'effondrer lorsque je l'entendis se mettre à pleurer. Il ne fallait pas que je la regarde, surtout pas. Je me consolais en voyant le médecin accourir vers elle. Il récolta quelque goutte de son sang et le tendit au médecin des Vladescu. Lucius ne pleura pas. Il se contenta d'observer sa main ensanglantée comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante au monde.

Le sang mélangé, on me le tendit. J'en bus quelques gouttes puis le donnait à Valeriu qui en fit de même, avant de le faire passer tout comme le Pacte.

- Ainsi, le Pacte de la Paix est confirmé, terminai-je.

Du moins, je l'espérais.


End file.
